The Colorful of Chocolate
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: White day, hari itu adalah hari dimana kau akan memberikan balasan chocolate yang diberikan pada hari valentine day. Hadiah itu dapat berupa chocolate juga, bunga, barang-barang kecil, dan macam-macam hadiah lainnya...  One Shot! read and review


**Author Note: **Hey guys! Happy white day! X3  
sorry I am not giving any chocolate to you guys! Enjoy the story while eating a chocolate~ X3 **  
**

**The Colorful of Chocolate**

White day, hari itu adalah hari dimana kau akan memberikan balasan chocolate yang diberikan pada hari valentine day. Hadiah itu dapat berupa chocolate juga, bunga, barang-barang kecil, dan macam-macam hadiah lainnya.

Satu hari sebelum white day, aku mengunjungi supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat chocolate. Chocolate yang kubeli hanyalah satu jenis chocolate, yaitu chocolate putih yang less sugar. Selain chocolate, aku membeli pewarna makanan untuk memberi warna pada chocolate itu.

Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Sora. Aku tidak memiliki saudara, alias anak tunggal. Rambutku chocolate spike dengan mata berwarna biru shappire. Tinggi badanku...

Well, sekitar seratus enampuluh sentian dan umurku enambelas tahun. Aku adalah type orang yang semangat, ceria, dan sangat friendly. Kata teman-temanku, saking semangatnya diriku ini, terkadang mereka suka kesal padaku, tapi tidak sampai membenciku...

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja!" Kata kasir tempatku membayar belanjaanku.

Aku segera membawa belanjaanku keluar dari supermarket dan segera pulang menuju rumahku. Selama perjalanan pulang, aku menghela napas melihat sisa uangku...

'_Man, ua__ng sakuku habis untuk membelikan chocolate!_' Keluhku dalam hati.

Di hari valentine, aku mendapatkan chocolate persahabatan dari keenam temanku. Dua teman sekelasku, Tidus dan Roxas, dan empat dari kakak kelasku, Riku, Axel, Leon, dan Cloud. Chocolate yang mereka berikan padaku bukanlah chocolate yang di buat dengan tangan mereka sendiri, melainkan chocolate yang biasanya di jual di toko-toko yang menjual chocolate. Keenam temanku itu tidak bisa memasak...

Ah, tapi aku bisa memasak. Mom mengajariku cara memasak karena aku satu-satunya anak tunggal. Dulu mom lebih berharap melahirkan anak perempuan, well, sayangnya yang lahir laki-laki, yaitu aku. Meski sedih tidak mendapatkan anak perempuan, tetapi mereka tidak menyesali kelahiranku sama sekali.

Sayangnya, aku sedikit di perlakukan seperti anak perempuan, aku selalu diminta untuk rapi layaknya anak perempuan, harus bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih. Tutur bicaraku juga harus sopan dan lembut.

Karena tutur bicaraku lembut, teman-temanku suka mengatakan aku girly, meski tingkahku tidak girly sih...

Begitu pulang, aku segera menuju kearah dapur dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat chocolate. Saat ini dad dan mom masih bekerja, jadi mereka berdua tidak akan pulang sebelum malam tiba.

Hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah melelehkan chocolate dahulu. Setelah meleleh, kubagi menjadi enam bagian. Ada chocolate berwarna merah, ada yang biru, kuning, orange, pink, dan yang terakhir tetap kubiarkan berwarna putih...

Setiap warna dari chocolate ini memiliki arti…

Yang pertama, merah. Merah melambangkan kasih sayang yang sangat dalam dan juga bisa dikatakan persahabatan yang kuat dan ceria.

Kedua adalah warna biru. Biru melambangkan kasih sayang yang menyejukkan hati atau menenangkan. Dalam arti persahabatan, warna itu mengartikan persahabatan yang kaku, tetapi saling perduli meski jarang menyapa ataupun berbicara.

Ketiga adalah kuning. Kuning melambangkan kasih sayang yang kurang terlihat tetapi arti persahabatan, diartikan bahwa sebenarnya dia peduli padamu, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya karena tidak peka hingga kau harus diberitahu terlebih dahulu.

Keempat adalah orange. Warna ini melambangkan kasih sayang yang hangat dan melambangkan persahabatan yang menyenangkan dan saling membantu satu sama lain.

Kelima adalah pink. Pink melambangkan kasih sayang yang nyaman. Arti dalam persahabatannya adalah dia adalah orang yang selalu membuatmu nyaman dan amam jika berada di sampingnya.

Terakhir adalah warna putih. Dalam kasih sayang, ini mengartikan kasih sayang yang polos. Diartikan dalam persahabatan, dia adalah orang yang selalu menerimamu apa adanya tanpa adanya keluhan sedikitpun.

Setelah memberi warna pada semua chocolate yang ingin diwarnain, aku lalu menuangkannya pada cetakan berbentuk love. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa harus cetakan love? Itu karena di rumah ini hanya ada cetakan itu saja, aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk membeli sebuah cetakan...

Kumasukan chocolate itu kedalam lemari es untuk membekukan chocolate itu. Sehingga besok aku tinggal membungkusnya...

**~ The next morning ~**

"Sora...Sora... Ayo bangun!" Seseorang berusaha membangunkanku yang masih sangat mengantuk ini.

"Hn... Lima menit lagi, mom..." Keluhku sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal yang empuk ini.

"Dasar..." Kata mom sambil menghela napas.

Lalu kurasakan tangan mom yang hangat memegang tanganku dan terasa aura kemarahan terpancar dari arah mom...

"Heaaaah!" Teriak mom sambil melempar diriku dengan cara menarikku bangun dan melemparku kearah tembok.

"Woaaaaaaah!" Teriakku kaget bukan main ketika tubuhku terbang menuju dinding tembok.

Dengan reflex, aku memutar di udara sebelum mukaku terbentur oleh tembok dinding. Kakiku mendarat dahulu di tembok dengan posisi berlutut dan sesaat setelah kakiku mendarat, aku merasakan gravitasi yang kuat menarikku kebawah lantai...

"Ouch!" Teriakku yang meringis kesakitan ketika kepalaku membentur lantai terlebih dahulu, baru punggungku.

"Masih mengantuk juga?" Tanya mom yang berdiri tepat di depan mukaku dan ketika posisi kakiku masih diatas kepalaku.

"Tidak..." Kataku sambil mengerutu pelan karena kesal di lempar kearah dinding. "... Mom kejam sekali sih! Masa membangunkan anak sendiri harus dengan cara dilempar seperti itu! Bukankah tidak lucu jika hari ini aku menyerahkan chocolate pada temanku dengan wajah lebam akibat terbentur dinding!" Tanyaku kesal.

"Well, itu masih lebih baik daripada kau tidak bangun-bangun dan tidak berangkat kesekolah, bukan?" Balas mom sambil tersenyum.

"Ugh..." Aku kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak dapat membalas kata-kata mom. Dari dulu aku selalu kalah dalam adu mulut dengan mom.

"Sudah, sampai kapan kau ingin tidur di lantai? Ayo bangun!" Perintah mom.

"Iya...iya..." Kataku sambil malas-malasan untuk bangun.

"Sarapanmu ada di meja makan ya, Sora. Mom harus segera berangkat kerja dulu..." Kata mom sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarku. "... Hati-hati ya, sayang. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu!" Katanya ketika keluar.

"Kay..." Jawabku sambil menggosok kepalaku yang masih terasa sakit.

Aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan mandi kilat, alias tidak memakan lebih dari lima menitan. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai-santai di waktu yang mepet ini. Selesai mandi, aku mengenakan seragam dan segera keluar dari kamarku.

Hampir setiap hari aku sarapan sendirian, karena orang tuaku telah sarapan lebih awal dariku…

Aku menguap ketika sedang memakan sarapanku, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki nafsu makan ketika sarapan pagi. Soalnya aku selalu makan sendiri dan rasanya selalu sepi, sehingga makanan seenak apapun terasa hambar di mulutku...

Aku menghabiskan sebagian makananku saja dan membuang sebagian karena merasa kenyang, meski sebenarnya makanan itu masih sanggup masuk kedalam perutku. Aku membuka lemari es dan aku terkejut ketika membukanya...

Aku terkejut bukan karena chocolateku hilang, melainkan karena melihat chocolateku sudah terbungkus dengan rapi dan bungkusannya terlihat sangat...

_Girly..._

Note from mom: Sora-chan, mom sudah berbaik hati bukan membungkuskan chocolatemu ini? Pembungkus chocolatemu ini limited edition dan khusus mom belikan untukmu. Cantik bukan? Somoga kau menyukainya! From your lovely mom~

Mukaku memerah sendiri melihat bungkus chocolate itu. Bagaimana aku tidak tersipu? Bungkus chocolate itu berwarna pink cerah dan bagian tengah plastik itu transparan, sehingga isi chocolate itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas...

Aku merasa sangat bingung, bukan hanya karena bungkusannya yang pink dengan pita pink yang terikat dengan rapi, tapi juga rasa malu ketika akan menyerahkan chocolate ini. Mukaku akan kutaruh dimana? Masa aku memberikan chocolate pada teman sendiri dengan bungkusan yang sangat girly ini! Apakah kuganti saja bungkusan chocolate ini? Tapi jika kulihat jam saat ini, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menggantinya...

Tapi jika menyerahkan chocolate dengan bungkus seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku di bilang girly...

Lalu aku menatap kearah jam dinding, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai lagi…

Arg! Tidak ada waktu menggantinya! Kutanggung saja rasa malu ketika menyerahkannya! Daripada aku di hukum sama guru karena terlambat datang...

Kuambil bungkus chocolate dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong karton. Well, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi bungkus chocolate ini memang bagus...

Aku segera berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah...

"Aku berangkat..." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Sesampaiku di sekolah, bunyi bell telah terdengar dan aku berlari secepat mungkin memasuki kelasku. Sialnya, guru kelasku telah masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum aku masuk ke kelas. Tatapan tajam langsung ditujukan padaku ketika guruku, Mr. Saix melihatku datang terlambat...

"Sora..." Kata Mr. Saix dengan dingin.

"Y...Ya?" Tanyaku dengan expresi ketakutan.

"Letakan tasmu di meja dan segera berlarilah sebanyak sepuluh keliling di lapangan..." Katanya sambil mengabsen murid-murid. "...setelah itu kau dapat mengikuti pelajaran..." Katanya.

"Huh?" Kataku heran.

Biasanya Mr. Saix tidak pernah sebaik ini pada siapapun. Dia adalah guru kejam yang selalu memberi hukuman '_berlarilah sebanyak seratus putaran di lapangan!_' dan juga juga terkenal kejam dengan kata-katanya yang sangat tajam dan menusuk.

Kulihat, di samping tas Mr. Saix, terdapat sebungkus chocolate, kurasa itu dari orang yang dia sayangi, maka dari itu hari ini dia terlihat baik...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Cepat lakukan hukumanmu..." Kata Mr. Saix menegurku yang melamun di depan pintu masuk kelas.

"Yes sir!" Jawabku dengan cepat sebelum dia berubah pikiran dan menambah hukumanku.

Untukku, lapangan sebesar lima kali sepuluh meter ini dapat kukelilingi dalam waktu dua menit dalam satu putaran. Sehingga hanya memakan waktu duapuluh dalam sepuluh putaran.

Ketika aku sedang berlari di putaran terakhir, aku menyadari bahwa kakak kelasku, Riku, sedang menatapku yang berlari keliling lapangan ini. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil tersenyum dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku baru berniat menyerahkan chocolatenya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya ketika jam makan siang karena aku tidak ingin banyak orang melihatku menyerahkan chocolate dengan bungkus yang sangat girly ini, aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian...

Pertama, di mulai dari teman sekelasku, Roxas dan Tidus...

Aku memberikan Roxas chocolate yang berwarna pink, awalnya aku sangat canggung saat menyerahkannya karena bungkus chocolatenya itu. Untungnya dia tidak tertawa ketika aku menyerahkannya dengan canggung dan juga tidak mengatakan aku girly...

Selanjutnya Tidus. Aku memberikannya chocolate berwarna orange.

Ketika kukasih chocolate itu padanya, awalnya dia mengatakan bahwa aku ini girly gara-gara bungkusan chocolatenya. Tetapi dia menerimanya dengan senyum dan tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh padaku...

Lanjut ke kakak kelas. Di mulai dari Axel. Chocolate yang kuberikan padanya adalah berwarna merah. Awalnya dia sempat salah sangka karena mengira aku menyukainya karena memberikan chocolate warna merah. Tapi setelah kujelaskan arti dari warna itu, dia jadi tidak salah sangka...

Sebenarnya persahabatan antara aku dan Axel tergolong unik, karena kami

berdua senang hal iseng dan berbahaya seperti bermain api...

Berikutnya Leon. Chocolate yang kuberikan padanya adalah yang berwarna kuning. Awalnya di tolak olehnya karena Leon tidak menyukai makanan manis, tetapi akhirnya di terima olehnya setelah kukatakan ini less sugar. Kuharap dia mau memakannya...

Lalu lanjut ke Cloud. Chocolate yang kuberikannya adalah warna biru. Kasusnya sama seperti Leon, chocolate ini di tolak olehnya karena dia juga tidak menyukai yang manis-manis. Bedanya dengan Leon, Cloud lebih sulit untuk dibujuk agar mau menerima chocolate ini. Dia masih tidak mau menerimanya meski sudah bilang bahwa ini less sugar...

Dia baru mau menerimanya setelah aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya. Kurasa dia mengira bahwa aku membeli chocolate ini di toko, bukan membuatnya, makanya dia menolak...

Yang terakhir adalah Riku. Khusus dia, aku menyiapkan hatiku terlebih dahulu sebelum menemuinya. Mengapa?

Well, sebenarnya sih aku mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Aneh? Iya sih, karena aku gay...

Beberapa kali aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali. Belum bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuatku tegang, bagaimana jika ketika aku menemuinya yah? Rasanya jantungku mau meledak saja...

Bolak-balik selama beberapa menit di tempat yang sama hanya membuatku tambah gelisah, bukannya tambah tenang! Aku mengintip ke dalam kelas Riku, kulihat seorang gadis sedang berbicara padanya, dia terlihat sedang menyerahkan sesuatu pada Riku dan dugaanku itu adalah chocolate.

Kulihat Riku menolaknya dengan dingin dan gadis itu terlihat sedih sekali atas penolakan Riku...

Gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah sedih, gadis itu berpapasan denganku. Terlihat sekali air mata mengalir di matanya akibat penolakan Riku yang dingin. Aku jadi merasa iba pada gadis itu, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat kuperbuat...

Apakah Riku akan menolak chocolateku juga? Well, aku tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba menyerahkannya pada Riku. Lagipula ini hanya sekedar chocolate persahabatan, aku tidak ada niat untuk memberitahukan perasaanku pada Riku karena tidak ingin persahabatan kami berdua hancur akibat perasaanku ini...

Aku menarik napas sekali lagi dan menghembuskannya sebelum aku berjalan memasuki kelas Riku…

"Riku! Please accept this!" Kataku sambil menyodorkan chocolate terakhir padanya.

"... For me?" Tanyanya yang terlihat sedikit bingung, lalu dia mengambil chocolate itu dari tanganku. "Thanks..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah!" Balasku dengan senyum juga.

"Sora, aku ingin bertanya padamu, apakah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman saja?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

'_Hm? Mengapa Riku bertanya seperti itu?_' Pikirku bingung. "Yeah..." Jawabku.

"I see..." Kata Riku dengan sedih.

"Why are you asked, Riku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Riku lalu tersenyum. "It nothing..." Jawabnya. "See ya tomorrow, Sora..." Katanya sambil berjalan melewatiku.

Ketika dia berjalan melewatiku, dia memberikan sesuatu dengan cara meletakannya langsung ke telapak tanganku ini ketika dia berjalan melewatiku.

"...Oh, Ri..." Kataku ketika ingin menanyakan apa yang dia berikan. Sayangnya dia telah keburu pergi...

Kulihat benda yang dia berikan padaku ini, sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita putih yang mengikat kotak itu. Kubuka kotak itu dan kukeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah cincin perak yang terukir namaku berada di dalam kotak kecil itu. Selain cincin perak ini, tidak terdapat apapun selain itu...

Aku tersenyum melihat cincin itu. Ukuran cincin itu sedikit kekecilan, sehingga aku kenakan di jari kelingking saja...

Kuharap, dengan di kenakannya cincin ini di jari kelingking, persahabatan kami berdua tidak akan pernah berubah apapun yang akan terjadi nanti...

_We will always be together, Riku...__  
_

_Even you and I weren't supposed to be together, but our hearts will always be together..._

_Even there's some distance between us, we can always find a way to break that distance that make us separate...  
_

_Just you and I...  
_

_Land and sky...  
_

_Together and forever..._

**THE END**

**Author Note: **Done! ^^ any review? Kalau bisa review, kalau ga bisa, ya ga p p…

**Me:** Sora! Please accept my chocolate!  
**Sora: **Huh? Sure…  
**Me: **And please accept my feeling!  
**Sora: **What! No way! My heart was belong to someone…  
**Me: **Noooooooooooo! You are belong to me! –being kill by Riku and Roxas-  
**Roxas n Riku: ** No! Sora belong to me! –now Riku and Roxas was fighting-  
**Sora: **-stared at my corpse- man! Why this always happened!  
**Me: **I don't…. know…-half dead-


End file.
